Before I Die - A Drarry Fanfiction
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! "this story follows a part from Deathly Hallows that is real. Do NOT read if you don't want any spoilers." Harry is about to face Voldemort as he had just watched Snape's memories through pensive. A PHC(Personal Head Cannon) written for a liker on our facebook page, 'We are the Potter generation. We ship Drarry'. Please Review :)


**_A/N: Hello everyone. Merry Christmas, to those of you who celebrate it, or happy whatever you celebrate wherever you are on this world. :) This is another short story, a request from the page I admin by a Drarry fangirl, Betty Ann, and she asked me to do a PHC for her. The story is Drarry, so please enjoy :)_**  
**_~Venustus_**

**_Warning: This is a story based on Deathly Hallows, so if you don't want spoilers, do NOT read. I am mentioning things that were mentioned in the book and movie, using the same plot, only with a slight twist of it. If you still insist on reading it, do not tell me I didn't warn you :) If you have read Deathly Hallows, then you are welcome to read and review. Thank you for understanding._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/places used in this story. It is entirely property of J.K.R, I only used them in my stories._**

**_~...~  
_**

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_ You don't know how lovely you are_  
_ I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
_ Tell you I set you apart_  
_ Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_  
_ Oh let's go back to the start_  
_ Running in circles, coming up tails_  
_ Heads on a science apart_

_ Nobody said it was easy_  
_ It's such a shame for us to part_  
_ Nobody said it was easy_  
_ No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_ Oh, take me back to the start._

_~Coldplay - The Scientist  
_

_**~...~**  
_

**~Before I Die~**

Deep breaths. Footsteps echoing around the empty corridors. Everyone gathered down at the Great Hall, the war quieting out. Harry carefully stepped down on the stairs, getting out of Dumbledore's office with his feet trembling and his head still throbbing. Snape's memories had given him all the information he needed, just finding out he himself was a Horcrux and had to die. Everything around him was broken, walls smashed, blood covering the floor and stairs, the air whistling from the broken windows. He shivered, fastening up his pace as he reached the main stairs. He looked around him, feeling depressed as he moved to get to the heavy door. Slowly opening it, after having passed in front of the Great Hall were he couldn't just look at all the dead and injured people that had fought along with him during the past three or four hours, he couldn't remember how many it had been, he got out of the castle. He bit his lower lip lightly a he moved, tasting the blood from a cut on his lips. He took out his wand, the Golden Snitch lying in his pocket. He then took out the Marauders Map to look at the castle one last time.

"I swear I'm up to no good." he whispered bitterly, tapping his wand on the map once.

Lines and letters formed magically on it, as the whole castle was being revealed in front of Harry's eyes. His eyes wandered along the map, almost everyone gathered at the Great Hall. He searched for Ginny but it was impossible to find her as the names were all tangled up, since almost everyone he knew was gathered in one place. He sighed, when he saw Ron's name next to Hermione's, both their names next to the whole Weasley family that was circled around a person. Fred.

Harry's heart ached at that and he closed the map angrily, muttering "Mischief Managed" and placing the map in his pocket again.

He ran a hand up to his forehead, stopping for a while, his scar hurting him again. He groaned, continuing to move. He hadn't gotten far away from the castle when he stopped again, a voice calling him.

"Potter!" the voice called the raven haired boy again.

Harry turned around, seeing Draco running behind him and reaching him quickly, his blond hair a mess, blood dripping from wounds he had on his arms and his clothes having lots of cuts.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, looking at the blond.

"I had to say something, before you go..." Draco breathed, placing his palms on his knees, taking deep breaths. Once he found his breath, he looked up, facing Harry.

"Yeah, go on." Harry told him, really not wanting them to fight, now that he was ready to die. He could at least be nice with him, just before the end.

"Potter, I..." Draco muttered, not really knowing how to say what he felt. "I'm sorry..." he said sadly. "I'm feeling very bad for everything I did to you all these years. I'm sorry, Harry." he breathed out, his eyes sparkling.

"Malfoy..." Harry breathed. "Why are you telling me this right now?" he asked softly.

"Because I didn't want to go without having it said." Draco replied softly. "And because I... Because I..." he added, his heart pounding in his chest. He was ready to say it, to admit how he felt for the raven haired boy.

"You what, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking at the blond in the eyes.

"I..." Draco breathed, his heart ready to jump out from his chest. His palms began to sweat, his feet trembling.

"You, he, she, it... Spit it out already!" Harry told him, loosing his temper.

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco exclaimed, finally finding the correct words, grabbing Harry by his shirt and kissing him deeply.

Harry's eyes flew open in shock, the blond startling him with his action. He pushed Draco away, wiping his mouth furiously and backing away, starring at him. "I'm gonna die, Malfoy, you can't just go around bloody kissing me!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Draco left a gasp, looking at Harry. "S-sorry..." he muttered softly. He then widened his eyes. "You said, you're gonna... die?" he asked, his voice breaking at that.

Harry stiffened up, turning his gaze away. "Most likely lots of people will die by the end of this night, but not all of them.I know cause I am going to die, for sure." he muttered bitterly. "I'm gonna surrender, greet death as an old friend." he said, looking up at the stars.

"Harry, you can't! You're everyone's hope, you cannot surrender!" Draco protested, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder to turn him around.

Harry moved angrily his shoulder, getting away from Draco. "Leave me alone, Malfoy! You might be a bloody queer, but I cannot possibly think of love and romance and everything about feelings right now! I want to die, just finish this once and for all! Just... leave me!" he exclaimed and walked away, heading towards the Forbidden Forest, going to face Voldemort.

Draco cursed loudly, trying to run behind Harry but he couldn't. He froze at the spot he was, as he saw a bunch Death Eaters moving at the other side of the Forest. He didn't say a word, looking at Harry that was going straight in the woods, getting lost out of his sight. "Potter..." the blond breathed.

With a deep sigh, Harry took out the Golden Snitch, rolling it in his palm. The small golden ball opened up it's wings, fluttering in Harry's hand. Harry brought it up on his lips, touching it's golden shell. The words appeared again, "_I open at the close._"

"I'm ready to die..." Harry whispered against the cold metal.

The snitch made a crackle, its shell moving to open up, revealing Harry its secret. The Resurrection Stone.

Harry took it out carefully, spinning it three times in his hand. The ghost like shapes that started forming made Harry's eyes prick with tears. Lilly, James, Sirius and Remus were looking at him, forming a circle around him. Harry smiled at all of them, a sad smile.

"Does it... hurt? You know, dying..." Harry asked bitterly.

"Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius told him with a smile.

"You'll stay with me?" the boy asked again.

"Always..." Lilly told him softly. "Until the end..." James added with a smile.

''The people we love Harry, never truly leave us. They live right...here." Sirius said, showing Harry his heart.

Harry's eyes pricked with tears, and biting his lower lip he left the Resurrection stone fall on the ground, the people around him fading slightly, but not leaving his side. He moved slowly, getting to a bold spot, the Death Eaters around their master.

"No sign of him, my lord." a voice told the man that was standing in the middle of the cyrcle.

"Pitty, I thought he'd come. I guess I was wrong then..." Voldemort hissed, fakingly pouting.

"You weren't wrong Tom. I'm here." Harry told him, getting a few away from him.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort said, turning to look at the boy.

Swallowing heavily, Harry nodded at him, clutching up for the map in his pocket.

"The boy who lived..." Voldemort hissed with a laugh.

The Death Eaters around him laughed along. With a wave of his hand, Voldemort made them shut up, silence spreading around them again.

"Come to die..." the man added, raising his wand and pointing it at Harry.

The boy blinked, letting out a sigh. This was it. He remembered Draco's last words, what he'd said to him. With that thought he closed tightly his eyes. He can't be... He couldn't even feel that way about him.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted out. Th loud voice echoed around, a bright green flash blinding them all.

Feeling every muscle in Harry's body tighten up, the spell hit him on his chest, causing him to fall back. His eyes tightly shut, everything going black. It was the end. He had died.

A/N: So, it's a rather short story. I'm not gonna reveal anything else, this was it. I mostly wrote on Harry's part, it was a similar scene to the movie's scene, not the book's, and I added Draco on that, adding a bit more to Harry. Betty Ann, I hope you like it! :) Read and Review!


End file.
